Over the Rainbow
by oscar is my dog
Summary: ...He was nothing less than a monster... Warnings: SLASH. mild swearing. DISCLAMER: i do not own any of the Twilight or HArry Potter series!
1. Chapter 1

**Over the Rainbow**

**Chapter One**

**The Run and Finding**

WARNING: MPREG AND SLASH

PLEASE READ ALL THE AUTHORS NOTES, MOST OF THE TIME THERES ACTUALLY SOMETHING IMPORTANT IN THEM!

--

I was fleeing, running as fast as I could. My leg was broken, snapped and cracked from the merciless torture of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters. Crimson drops ran down my chest, sliding down the surface of my punctured and grazed skin. Only blackness surrounded me; the only sound was the shrieks and yelling of my pursuers and my own hurried breath.

The very reason of my desperate sprint was not because I had pissed off Lord Voldemort; it was because of who I was. Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One. Danger has surrounded me from the moment I had entered this world. Death had surrounded me from the moment Voldemort had murdered my parents and decided to mark me as his equal. I have always had to look over my shoulder for danger. Never had I felt the loving, comforting embrace of safety. Voldemort had decided that for me, the moment he chose to hunt down my parents.

Part of me wanted to believe that, somewhere inside his cold, black heart, Voldemort felt the stabs of guilt from the knowledge that he had sacrificed me to this life. But I do not allow myself to indulge. I suppose he decided to sacrifice the emotions of mortals when he chose immortality. Voldemort was nothing but a shell, incapable of feeling anything but hatred, suffering and anger. He cared little for the feeling of love and security that mortals lived off.

He was nothing less than a monster.

The trees were blurs, escaping my vision as I ran faster. Slowly, with each agonised step, the screams of the Death Eaters dulled until I couldn't hear them anymore. I could only hear the blood, pounding in my ears, the sharp wind against my cheeks. My breath tore out of my throat in deep, strangled gasps and I could feel fatigue lingering at the edge of consciousness.

_Keep going. _

I chanted this in my head, a mantra to keep running, to where I would be safe, away from the clutches of evil and pain. All I had to do was reach the edge of the barriers Voldemort and placed around the Malfoy Manor.

Finally, I felt the heavy weight of the Dark Lord's shield lift and I knew that I could apparate. My mind was so fucked up with pain and exhaustion that I didn't even focus on any particular location. I picked a random place that I could find in my jumbled up brains.

The sensation of being squeezed through a long; rubber tube did nothing for the nausea which already threatened to overwhelm me.

Suddenly, the air around me changed to a fresh breezed and I felt rain on my head, dripping down my face. And finally, and by some unknown instinct, I felt safe, properly safe for the first time in my life. It was pure bliss, a feeling in my chest of immense relief.

As I finally allowed my tired, aching body to relax, to rest, I felt my knees give out, and I collapsed beside the road, and just before I allowed the blackness to engulf my senses I looked at the sign which stood at the edge of the road. A sliver of moonlight cast across the words and somewhere, they were able to be processed by my exhausted brain.

'_Welcome to Forks, United States of America'._

--

Carlisle Cullen was speed along the road which lead towards his home. As much as he loved his work as a doctor, there was no denying that he loved to come home every night. It was his one escape. It was the place that was free from the smell of blood and the constant beating of hearts. Even though he and his family 'classified' themselves as vegetarians, they could do nothing to dull their sharp senses and there were times when the scent of blood proved too strong. At times, he got sick of the sweet scent which he refused to drink, and it exhausted him somewhat trying to repel it every day. He was a doctor. His job was to work with the injured and sick. And it was against every part of a vampires nature not to prey on the weak.

However, even though, at times, being 'vegetarian' was taxing, Carlisle wouldn't live any other way. He was different from others of his kind, he had an odd sense of compassion and sympathy, and he promoted these to his children.

It was dark and Carlisle, looking towards the digital clock on the main console of the car, realised with shock that it was already a quarter to one. True, he didn't need to sleep but he didn't really enjoy having to rush into a huge Trauma in Emergency just before his shift was about to end. Carlisle liked to spend time with his family, and although every time one of them shared a kiss or a smile, Carlisle still felt the pang of loneliness. Yes, he knew all too well just how lonely it was when with no mate by your side.

Suddenly, he felt something in the air shift and his sharp sense of smell detected something unordinary in the darkness outside the car. Just as he rounded the corner, a familiar sent registered, the smell of human blood, and a lot of it at that. Pulling to the car over to the side of the road and getting out, Carlisle immediately noticed a figure on the side of the road. In the moonlight, he saw that the figure was covered in a dark substance, and if his nose was correct, it was blood.

Rushing forward Carlisle immediately slipped into 'doctor mode' and knelt beside the figure on the ground. He had wounds to his chest and legs and his breathing was raspy and slow. Carlisle could hear the faint thumping of his heart and knew he wasn't going to survive much longer. His only hope was to expose him to the venom of a vampire. Quelling his distaste, Carlisle leaned down, pushing the figure's hair away from his neck and opened his mouth.

As soon as he bit into the boy's neck, he knew he was different, as soon as his venom entered his system; he knew he had found his mate, the person he would spend the rest of his immortal life with.

--

My body felt as if it was on fire. It licked my insides and I felt the heat running through my veins travelling, through his body. My heart was beating faster than usual, and with every beat, pain coursed through my body. The intense pain was blinding me, completely cutting off all of my senses except for my feeling. The pain was so intense that the only thing I could focus on was the feeling of hot lava burning me from the inside out. I don't know how long I stayed in my cacoon of pain; it completely cut off my sense of time and space.

I could hear the mummer of voices, small syllables that's my brain couldn't yet process. Deep down under, all the pain, I was slightly panicked. Why was this happening to me? _What _was happening to me? Where had the pain come from? Why wasn't I dead?

And then there was the small voice that spoke back, from the back of my head. Maybe this was hell; I was being punished for hurting all my family and friends? Was this payback for trying to run away instead of facing the enemy? Was this punishment for abandoning the Wizarding World to a deadly fate? The pain was dimming, but the speed of my heart was increasing every second, and suddenly, with a jolt it stopped. I expected to be plunged into darkness, but was surprised to realise that my senses were sharpening, and I could understand the voices around me.

"_Jasper, go and get Carlisle and Edward, he's starting to wake up_". I heard a high female voice ask and then, not a second later, the fast footsteps of the person walking away. I was once again plunged into silence. Minutes later, I heard the door swing inwards, and three sets of feet walking briskly to the place in where I lay. I felt myself jump in surprise when a warm hand gripped one of mine and a soft voice, one that immediately told me I could trust the man talking to me and touching me, said _It's time to wake up now."_

The voice was beautiful, soft and caring. I sat up quickly, so quickly that the occupants in the room hastily stepped back, all except one, the one holding my hand, the one out of the three other males that didn't have another female attached to their side and the only one that didn't have a protective stance.

I observed the way that they stood, all tense and wired, and I briefly wondered why. That was, until I caught my reflection in the mirror to the left of me. Ignoring the others, I turned towards it, gaping in wonder. I still looked like myself, except, instead of my lightly tanned skin, I now had white albino flesh. I noted with dread that I still had my small frame but was satisfied as I felt at my arms, and was happy to note that my muscles were rock hard. My eyes travelled up to my face and I saw that, throughout my transformation, my emerald eyes, my mother's eyes, the only thing that connected me to her, were still there.

I turned my head to look at the other occupants in the room; the man closest to me was beautiful. He had pale skin, just like me. After another glance around the room, I noted that they all had similar hair and the same eyes and I briefly wondered if they were all related.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the man close to me talked _"Hello. My name is Carlisle, and this is my family"_ he pointed to the two closest to him "Th_is is Edward and his mate, Bella"._ They acknowledged me with a wave each and I felt a smile tug at my lips. _"Emmett and his mate Rosalie" _Carlisle spoke again and pointed towards another couple standing next to Edward and Bella. I thought that Rosalie looked a little bit like Draco Malfoy. Carlisle introduced the last couple to be Jasper and Alice and I saw with dread that Alice, being the smallest in the family was a few centimetres taller than me.

However, I was pulled out of my thoughts by Carlisle talking to me _"And what is your name?"_

I swallowed, before replying with a whisper, feeling everyone's eyes on me. "_Harry Potter". _Everyone around me gasped, and, somehow, I knew they knew who I was. I was on my feet in seconds.

My eyes moved around the room at an alarming speed as I felt my survivor instincts take effect. However, it was the gentle squeeze on my shoulder that stopped me from running. I turned my head, my eyes connecting with those of Carlisle. He spoke before I could move or talk.

"_Harry, I know this must be daunting for you, but if you give me a moment to explain..." _he trailed off eyes watching me carefully. His voice washed over me, turning my legs to jelly and I found myself nodding. _"...last night, while I was returning home from work, I came across you. You were hurt, so badly you were on the brink of death. So, I did the only thing I could to save you." _He paused once again, obviously wondering how to word his next sentence.

"_Harry, my family and I are Vampires though we only drink the blood of animals. You are most welcome to stay with us....." _he trailed off, casting me a look and I once again found myself nodding. He smiled at me and I felt a shiver run through my body.

He was now talking to the rest of the family, and I felt a random pang of happiness go through me. I looked at the family that I was now part of. _"I think it's best if I take Harry hunting now. After, we can all sit in the dining room and talk". _They all nodded and excited the room, Alice was the last. She smiled and waved enthusiastically and I smiled back shyly.

Carlisle turned his attention towards me once again; I looked back at him before accepting his outstretched hand and following him through the halls and up the stairs. I stared at my hand in his, marvelled at how much bigger his was than mine, at how much bigger he was than me. I felt so much smaller, so helpless; I only came up to his chest, just below his shoulder.

Once we reached the top of the stairs we stopped at the first door on the right and Carlisle opened the door swiftly and i entered behind him. The room was obviously his bedroom, in the centre was a double bed with a light blue quilt cover on either side was a bedside table made of fine dark wood. On the right bedside table there was a photo of the whole family and a few books and a light. The wardrobe was made of the same wood as the bed and the bed side tables. The window overlooked the forest framed by light blue curtains. The floor boards creaked under my feet as i walked over to the window and cast my eyes out upon the forest, it was beautiful. The whole room set off a peaceful vibe.

I turned towards Carlisle who was looking at me, i smiled and he turned away and made his way to the wardrobe and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He then walked over to me and placed them in my outstretched arms. I looked at them before turning my face towards his. He laughed before answering _"I didn't think you would want to go hunting in that attire". _He smiled at me and I shyly smiled back. _"Would you like me to leave while you change?"_ I asked, he turned towards the door as he spoke. I shook my head without hesitation, if he left he and the other mighty leave and i would be all alone.

I took off my torn and bloody shirt and pulled on his clean one, it smelt like fresh grass and I closed my eyes for a second, savouring it. The shirt reached midway down my thighs so when I pulled off my ripped and frayed pants, Carlisle didn't see anything i didn't want him to see.

After i was changed I reached for Carlisles hand once more, I don't know what inspired me to but for some reason I felt safe around him, that he would protect me form the things that I couldn't protect myself from.

He led me out of his room and down the stairs again without any word. I heard a piano playing and the announcer introducing the Port Adelaide and Brisbane Lions **AFL** footy team on the TV. The Piano Stopped playing and before i knew it Edward has joined us walking down the hallway, i was shocked at his fast movements as i still hadn't tested my own ability yet. I followed Carlisle and Edward through a door ahead of us, where Emmett and Jasper where watching the footy and Alice, Rosalie and Bella were talking quietly in the corner. I only caught a little bit of their conversation as Carlisle whisked me out of the door;

"_-i think he should tell him, its not right to keep him in the dark" _Alice was saying

"_I agree, you can all ready see that he's clinging to him its obvious their meant to be together"_ Bella agreed

Rosalie nodded in agreement and glanced at me as Carlisle lead me out of the house. He dropped my hand and i walked up beside him.

We walked in silence until we met the edge of the forest, I hadn't even noticed I was thirsty but now that i smelt fresh blood my throat burnt as if someone had placed a hot iron down it. I moved to run, to follow my vampire instincts but Carlisle hand on my shoulder stopped me once again, i turned to him confused.

"_You are much stronger than the others and I, you can overpower and out run me easily, Harry please try not to leave me behind". _Without waiting for my answer he turned to the forest and ran and I followed. I was monetarily stunned at how fast the trees flew past me, my bare feet pounded into the Earth's soil with ease. I let my senses take over and let my nose find my food. As I let the scent of blood over whelm me I barely recognised Carlisle silently running behind me.

**End Chapter one**

**Monday 20****th**** July 2009**

**--**

**If readers don't understand what AFL footy is: I come from Australia and we have a different 'footy' system than those overseas. If you're interested try looking it up on Google.**

**Port Adelaide and Brisbane Lions are two of the few teams that compete.**

**Over the Rainbow**

**Chapter Two**

**God never closes a door without opening a window**

It had been months since i had joined the Cullen's and I was already part of the family; Emmett loved to tease me about my very small frame (although I was stronger than him because i was a newborn), Edward let me watch him while he was playing his Piano; he had asked me if I wanted to learn to play but I had refused, saying listening helped me relax. Bella, Alice, Rosalie and I got along well and although i was shorter than all of them they didn't comment.

I still felt close to Carlisle, I was with him from the moment he came home from the hospital to the moment he had to leave again. After my first hunt we sat around the dining room table and they told me everything I need to know; from being vegetarians to how newborns are stronger and blood thirsty for the first year after their transformation.

They had told me they weren't sure as to why my eyes were still the emerald green they were before my transformation because according to them every newborn vampire inherited red eyes after a transformation and i shuddered; remembering the cold, heartless eyes of Voldemort.

Edward had then asked me why he couldn't read my mind and my mind shot back to my third year at Hogwarts where Professor Lupin had taught us about Vampires and how some vampires kept an important trait when they transformed; they had then told me about Edwards mind reading, Alice's mind reading, Bella's ability's to produce a protective shield around certain people to protect them from other vampires powers and Jaspers gift of being able to manipulate people emotions.

After telling me everything we sat in a stunned silence. My mind was buzzing; my brain drinking in everything they had shared with me and rewinding and re-playing the lessons with Professor Lupin. Hermione's voice flowed through me _"Harry, I've fixed your essay, it was very good but you haven't mentioned anything about Vampires and their mates" _I remember he looking at me expectantly and i stared back in confusion and then her frustrated sigh before she continued _"Harry, don't you ever listen"_ she scowled _"All Vampire have one mate and one mate only, they are a life partner. It's like a Veela and their mate, they spend their whole life waiting for them and no one else, without them they are lonely and sad"_

I was pulled from my memory by Carlisle _"Harry, i know it's a lot to take in...._

I interrupted him _"you're my mate, aren't you?_ He looked at me surprised, before answering _"....I-...yes....how did you know?"_

I looked up at him nervously, before turning to the rest of my family and telling them all about my life, not missing out one thing. From my Parent murder, my family's abuse, Hogwarts and my adventures, my friends and finally up to the night i was captured and how I managed to escape.

At the end of my tale the room was silent. I looked towards Carlisle who looked at me, our eyes met and the nervousness disappeared from my body. His warm eyes sent me reassurance and love.

We were quiet for a few more seconds before he stood up, grabbed my hand and led me to the hallway _"Harry i just wanted you to know I won't pressure you into being with me, I have wait a long time for you and i can wait longer". _

I spoke before he could continue _"Carlisle the times I am around you I feel safe, I don't know what it is but I know I want to be with you"._ He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug, i melted into his arms, my hands touching his chest and his holding me securely around the waist. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest; breathing in his sent. I felt drowsy, which was surprising; Vampires didn't need sleep.

I could open my eyes, my legs felt like jelly, my brain felt as if it was on fire and i could no longer feel my mate's arms around me.

I didn't hear Carlisles desperate screams or the ones of my new found family.

The blackness took over

--

Harry went slack in Carlisle's arms, his eyes closed and his breathing harsh. Carlisle did what any other mate would have done; he panicked

"_HARRY, HARRY, HARRY OPEN YOUR EYES"._ He laid Harry on the floor, screaming he called again _"HARRY"_

The rest of the family rushed into the room, but still I crouched beside Harry. Jasper came up next to him. _"Carlisle what happened?"_ his voice was strong

"_I-we-he"_ Carlisle took a deep breath _"he collapsed in my arms, i don't understand how this-"_ he was cut off as Harry started screaming. His screams rung all around the house, echoing. His body shook and he started pleading _"no, no, no please don't hurt them...hurt me...it's me you want" _He shook some more before his body stilled and his breathing became clearer.

The family was silent, watching, waiting, wondering if anything else was going to happen. Everyone jumped as Harry's emerald eyes shot open and he sat up and looked around before diving into Carlisle's arms, burrowing his head into his shoulder.

Carlisle held him until he felt Harry relax before he pulled away to look into his face. _"Harry what happened?"_ his voice was soft and worried.

Harry turned his head out of his shoulder but kept it there, he looked around at his family's worried faces

"_I had a vision" _

"_You mean like the ones you used to have before you were turned, the ones of Voldemort?"_ Edward asked

At Harry's nod everyone gasped. _"I have to go back to London and help the Order"._

Everyone gasped again and fell into a silence; Carlisle was the first to talk _"why? I just found you. Why do you have to go back?"_

"_Because of what i saw" _was the only response he got.

Emmett surprisingly asked _"Will you let Edward into your mind? Past your Occumency shields?" _it was so shocking to see the big vampire so serious.

It was once again silent as Harry thought it over, he nodded and made a hole in his Occumency shield. Everyone watched on as Edward closed his eyes and entered his mind.

They both tensed as the vision flashed before their eyes.

--

_The room was dark and clammy. There were four Death Eaters by the door and Voldemort sat on a chair in the middle of the room, facing the stone door. Screams echoed around the walls but it was silent in this room. The death eaters feared to talk in front of their Lord._

_The doors opened loudly bringing the wails and screams of protest of those brought against their will. Four other Death eaters emerged from the darkness beyond, bringing with them two children, two twin boys. They looked to be only seven years old. Tears rand down their dirty faces, their clothes where torn and ripped, their shoes were missing and their big blue eyes looked around in fear._

_The room was silent as Voldemort surveyed the children. "Do you know why you are here?" he asked them, his voice cold and humours sending shivers down all those presents spines. The children began to shake, the silent tears travelled faster down their faces but still they did not talk. Voldemort laughed, a noise scarier that his voice. "You are here because you golden boy, the Harry Potter has abandoned you and now the order of the phoenix has let its guard down, you are here so that you tiny bodies prove to them that i have won. You are my sacrifice. You my children are going to show the world that Lord Voldemort had won". The children began to shake and cry, echoing around the room. One tried to run for the exit but the Death Eaters stopped him. _

_Voldemort drew out his wand, twiddling it in between his fingers and laughed again. He nodded towards the Death Eaters before turning his red eyes toward the two children again "but lets have some fun first" he sent them a cold smile before saying "CRUCIO" along with the eight other death eaters. _

_Pain cursed through Edward and Harry. The children and Harry and Edward fell to the ground shaking and screaming, pain cursing through their limbs, fire running down their vein's._

_The torture when on for a few more minutes before Voldemort lifted the curse only to replace it with another "__**AVADA KADAVRA"**__ green light engulfed the twins and the last thing they heard was Voldemort's sickly voice whisper "You have Harry Potter to thank for this"._

_It was silent as the four Death Eaters removed the two bodies and left in silence, retreating into the darkness. Voldemort turned his eyes toward the four others before hissing out "Lucius, Severus, Bellatrix and Fenir you may go" the four rushed out the room before their Lord could change his mind, the door closed with a thump._

_Voldemort sat in silence for a few seconds before whispering tot he now quiet room "Did you enjoy the show Potter?"_

**End Chapter two**

**2009-07-26**

**--**

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter guys. I have been really busy lately. Those of you Australian readers SHOW DOWNS on tonight ******

**I DARE all those people who like Twilight and Harry Potter crossovers to write a story about Harry/Carlisle! ;D**

**Over the Rainbow**

**Chapter Three**

**Only Hope**

I fidgeted in my seat next to Carlisle; we were 8 hours into the flight to England. Edward and Bella sat behind us, Rosalie and Emmet behind them and Alice and Jasper in front of us. I felt safe. With a content sigh I lay my head in Carlisle shoulder, his arms wrapping around my in a safe and secure embracement and although I could not sleep I felt my eyes closing. I couldn't help but smile at Carlisle amused chuckle, his head resting on mine. We sat like that for a few hours completely wrapped up in ourselves, I felt content, or at least I did until I noticed the lady and her husband next to us. My head flew off of Carlisles shoulder and I averted my eyes, i knew if i was human i would be blushing under their hostile and disgusted stare. Embarrassment and shame rose from the pit of my stomach and I looked down at my lap.

But it was Carlisles voice that broke through my embarrassed mind "_beautiful, don't be embarrassed, they're just jealous". _His eyes pleaded with mine, and i couldn't control myself, I placed a gentle kiss on his lips. His lips moved under mine, in sink. I jumped when I felt his tongue glide along my bottom lip, my mouth opened and his tongue entered my mouth. They battled for dominance, a fight I easily let him win; i didn't mind being the submissive in our relationship, as long as he was there to look after me.

He pulled away and I let out a moan of disappointment, he laugh before reminding me we were in a public place and I rested my head on his shoulder once again, this time ignoring the rude couple from before.

--

It was hard to believe that I was home, as I stepped out of the airport terminal and onto the footpath leading towards the taxis I took a moment to breathe the cool damp air. It was hard to believe I was back home, where my old friends were, the people who stood by me back in my human life, happiness spread through me; my new family mingled with my old one would make the perfect group, but as quick as the happiness spread through my bloodless veins dread did, by returning to Britain, it meant returning to my past, returning to Voldemort or as most of the Wizarding world calls him, You-Know-Who.

_HONK HONK HONK_

My sensitive ears protested to the loud noise of the cab, I looked over to glare but jumped as I saw the rest of my family already sitting in the eight seater van looking at me. Carlisle had the back door open, his hand stretched out towards me and I took it without hesitation.

**--**

It was not long before we arrived out the front of the dirty, disgusting but slightly homey Grimmual Place. I stood at the steps, rain pouring onto my shoulders, wetting my hair, thinking and thinking....how was i going to explain to them? Had they given up on me? Would they be disgusted of me?

I jumped when i felt a hand on my shoulder and i looked into the eyes of Edward "_Do not worry Harry, if they loved you in the first place then it should not matter if you are vampire or human. However they react, just know that we will always stand by you, we are your family now."_ With a small smile he took a step back and allowed Carlisle to step forward into his place.

His hand found mine and squeezed, when he spoke he did not release it. "_Harry how do you wish to handle this?"_ his voice washed over me, calming me in a way even Jaspers powers could not. I step closer and placed my head onto his shoulder, his arms coming around me.

"_I think you all should go first, explain to them what you are before introducing me."_ He nodded, thinking it over. I expected him to break our embracement, instead he allowed everyone to pass, Edward and Bella, followed by Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie and us following at the end. "_Carlisle do you not wish to be up the front? Shouldn't you be in charge?"_

"_No, not today, today i wish to be with you." _Was his only response.

We walked up the steps, silent as mice. Edward knocked on the door.

Nervousness crept up my stomach. My breathing became shallow as i heard footsteps approaching the door followed by commands.

Just as the door opened i pulled my hood over my face, keeping my identity hidden, for the time being.

The front door opened with force, the hall way was dark and if i was human i would not have been able to see the wizards and witches that belonged to the order of the phoenix, standing there, wands pointed directly at our un-beating hearts.

Carlisle, who's hand was still clutching mine spoke from the back of the group "_hello, my name is Carlisle, this is my family, we come in peace"_

Albus Dumbledore's voice however strong and powerful was not match for Carlisles_ "hello Carlisle and family, please state your reason for being here, or be on your way"._

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, however it was my voice that reached the wizards ears, my soft musical voice that flowed towards their ears from my place behind Carlisle's back.

"_Please forgive my Albus Dumbledore, you once knew me...a long time ago. I have seen things that could help you and your Order win the war against Voldemort" _It once again amused me how all the wizards in front of me still shuddered at the name of Lord Voldemort, all except one. Albus Dumbledore stood tall, his hand did not shake and his eyes never left our forms he look completely calm, however it was his voice that gave him away _"Prove to me that i have met you, young man"_ he spoke, he sounded tired and i could see the dark circles under his eyes, proof of restless nights and long hard days.

Stepping forward so i was still standing behind Carlisle's shoulder but close enough to be seen by the wizards resided in number 12 Grimmauld place; i spoke Without hesitation _"I once, in a rage destroyed your office" _

I could see this mind processing the words, his eyes calculating my form. We all stood in silence. Dumbledore watching me and me watching Dumbledore. Our eyes connected and locked, it wasn't to long after that, that his eyes twinkled and his body sagged in what i thought was relief, the deflated whisper slithering past his dry cracked lips _"I can be..."_ the Order was confused, they were watching me, i could feel their eyes on my form, straining to see what little they could see of my small form.

The confused silence was broken by none other than my former friend Hermione Granger _"What is it Albus? Who is this person?"_

Carlisle spoke before Albus could _"humans we are not, Vampires is the more correct word" _he quickly hurried on as the Order stiffed in alarm and they wand arms once again became tense. _"We do not eat humans, we drink the blood of animals, hence the colour of our eyes"_

"_but who are you?"_ the question was aimed towards me. But i ignored them and continued to look into Albus' blue twinkling eyes.

**End Chapter three**

**Thank you for reading so far!**

**Please drop a review or any ideas on how you think the outcome of this story should be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Over the Rainbow**

**Chapter Four**

**All is revealed **

Albus and my eyes were still connected, I could read the confusion and acceptance in them and I felt a huge weight leave my shoulders; Albus backed me even though I was not human.

My eyes left his, the Order has grown restless, watching, waiting for my true identity to be revealed, my family stood still and silent as statues.

My green eyes swept over every single one of them, from Severus Snape resided at Ablus's elbow to Molly and Ginny Weasley standing at the back of the group.

I laughed out loud, causing everyone to jump, all except those behind me.

"have you already forgotten me? Do you not know me?" my musical voice carried over every single one of them.

Hermione Granger bravely answered "we have not met you..."

And i laughed again, causing her to make a noise in the back of her throat and take a step back, as I spoke I noticed Ron Weasley pace his arm around her "have a changed that much?"

When they remained silent, I slipped my hand out of Carlisle's grip and took a few steps towards them, movement made me pause in between my first to second step, as Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley and Alistor Moddy drew their wands and pointed them at my non-breathing chest.

Carlisle moved quickly, too quick for humans eyes and suddenly I was pull against his chest, his arms locked around me, keeping me safe and out of harm's way, his grow reached my ears as he threatened the wizards; daring them to move, to take a step closer, to hurt me. I placed a hand on his chest, calming him. However when I spoke next I stayed in safety of his arms "I haven't been gone very long and you all have already forgotten me, I thought I knew you all better than that" and without waiting for them to answer I pulled my dark soft bangs away from the scar on my fore head. Gasps reached my ears and I could see the shocked faces of everyone around me.

Molly Weasley pushed her way through the shocked crowed of Order members and stepped towards me, immediately members of the Order reached for her, warning her, I was now dangerous, a monster!

But still she stepped towards me, cautiously, watching my body language for signs of distress, she took another step closer and another and immediately i could smell the scent of her, her blood sung to me in ways animals didn't, it smelt sweet and warms and absolutely delicious. My body stiffened and Carlisle's hands tightened around me and I felt him brace himself. Molly took another small step and at that exact moment Alice shot forward from her place next to Jasper and stood in front of me, facing me. She held her ands on either side of my face and looked into my eyes, while Edward's voice wafted over me warning Molly Weasley to retreat, at that moment Fred stepped forward, intent of on pulling his mother further away from me and my family. But as soon as he stepped out behind Molly, I snapped, I could hold back any longer, the scent of blood pushed down on my senses burning my throat.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper all stepped forward to help restrain me while i struggled him Carlisle arms, they made a barrier of solid vampire flesh between me and my now prey. I twisted and turned in Carlisle's arms and when that didn't work I bit down on his arms and every other bit of skin i could find, but he still held me, grip never wavering. I growled at Emmett, Jasper and Edward for standing in my way, I was angry; I wanted her blood more than anything at that moment in time.

I twisted so I was facing Carlisle and growled at him too but he spoke to me in a quiet voice, full of love and compassion "Harry, you are stronger than this, resist the urge. Come on baby you can do it" he repeated these words over and over again until I stilled in his arms, my face pressed into his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist. His arms tightened again around me, but this time in a comforting way and I pressed myself into him further, embarrassed about showing my weakness in front of the entire Order, in front of those who were my family and friends.

Horror washed over me; I had wanted to kill, and none the less I had wanted to kill the one who from the very beginning had brought me under her wing, who had loved me no matter the trouble or danger.

--

Who was I kidding coming back here?

I had no place here among them, I was now a monster. These were some of the many thoughts that passed across my brain during the course of the two days we had spent among The Order of the Phoenix, and they were now the thoughts that came to mind as my new vampire family and I sat at the dinner table watching everyone eat. The mood was light and energetic, however the humans kept their distance from us, especially me; after my display of weakness the other night none of them except Hermione and Ron had strayed too close to me.

My family and I sat away from everyone. Edward, Jasper and Emmet were playing wizards chess, Bella was reading a magazine, Rosalie and Alice were discussing the newest and most improved season of Gucci and Carlisle and myself were sitting furthest away from the humans; I was sitting on his lap, my head tucked under his chin and my hand was running (at human pace) up and down his forearm.

I knew what my family was doing, even if they were trying to hide it; they were creating a wall, at wall between me and the delicious sent coming from the other end of the table, the very sent that had my throat burning so bad if I was human my eyes would be watering. I tried to hide how much it affected me, not only towards the Order but my family as well.

Right now as we sat at the table, surrounded by the sweet, delicious sent of blood i resisted the urge to sprint across the room and sink my teeth into the neck of Fred Weasley. I could do it, I knew I could. I would catch my family unaware and the Order would have no time to react, they wouldn't even see me until it was too late.

I battle with myself, sinking my teeth into one of their necks and sucking them dry would be heavenly, but only for a second. Once i had finished the guilt would consume me along with the pain, not only that of betrayal to myself and my family and friends but of the death of a loved one; and more importantly me being the reason for their death.

Especially, when I strongly believed that no one, not one person can decide if a person has the right to live or die. No matter how important, no one is important enough to decide the outcome of someone's life. And I wasn't about to back down now, I had discovered that moral because of the things i had faced, the things i'd seen and more importantly the man who thought he had the right to murder, torture and destroy people.

A shudder when through my spine as I remembered the times of my imprisonment, the things I had seen. The things Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort did to people, had done to me were horrific and I was truly grateful I was still alive.

I took a deep breath, although I didn't need it. I was starting to lose it. Memories assaulted me, they flashed before my eyes, each time bringing another stab of pain. I looked across at my family, hoping to lighten my mood. Jasper was looking at me, his face in a grimace. He could feel my pain. I had to leave, to find somewhere quiet so i could get control of myself before I had another embarrassing fit.

I carefully got off Carlisle's lap, trying not to draw to much attention to myself. I turned towards the door, however Carlisle's hand caught mine and he pulled me back to him. He was standing now and my eyes met his chest (once again reminding me how short i was)

I could feel his eyes searching my face and his hand came to rest on my neck as he whispered "Are you alright baby?"

My stomach did I few summersaults at the use of the word baby but still i did not look at him, my eyes staying fixated on his muscular chest, I nodded and finally forcing myself to look him in the eyes I placed a smile on my lips.

He didn't look convinced. "Im just going upstairs to change into something more comfortable" I assured him.

He raised an eyebrow and that was when I realised I was dressed in tracksuit pants and a t-shirt, I cursed my stupidity. I turned quickly and before he could stop me i was out of the room and up the stairs heading towards our room.

I closed the door behind me and listen for footsteps just to make sure he hadn't decided to follow me, I sighed in relief as I heard him sit back down. Grabbing my wand from the back of my pocket I silenced the room and walked slowly towards the bathroom. Once there I spent a long time staring at myself in the mirror. I looked at myself, I mean really looked at myself for the first time since my transformation. My hair was messy (as usual) and my frame was still the same, short and skinny, yet the only thing that seemed to change (ruling out my pale white skin, my rock hard muscles and my supersonic speed) were my eyes; they had seemed to intensify. As I gazed into them i couldn't help but think of my mother and father and ask what would if be like if Voldemort had chosen Neville instead of me? Would he be standing here in my place as a vampire? Would my parents still be alive but have a room at St Mungos with their name written all over it? And most importantly would i win this war? _Could_ I win this war?

I contemplated with myself for a while before i thought i better head downstairs before Carlisle came looking for me worried. On my way down i made sure to change, trying to at least play the part in my little white lie, even though I know Carlisle had seen right through it.

I cruised down the stairs, in no rush to return back to the mouth watering sent and the excruciating pain i received when i was in the presents of one of the humans. As i came to the final landing that lead to the kitchen, I heard I voice. A voice so familiar my heart would of stopped if it was still beating. This voice i had heard all through my years of school, taunting me and this voice i heard when I was Voldemort's prisoner and it was this voice that i had heard yelling out the names of excruciating curses used upon me and others.

I picked up my pace dramatically and burst into the room, it was a sight i would rather no see. Standing in the middle of the room was Serverus Snape, his wand pointed at Carlisle – who had his hand out, palm raise towards Edward, Jasper and Emmett who looked like they were about attack.

Severus sneered at Carlisle, whose attention was still focused on trying to stop Edward, Jasper and Emmett attacking. He was just about to say something when i growled, and i mean really growled. The sound was loud and fierce, even more so than the night i had growled at my family as they held me back from attacking Mrs Wealsey. My whole body shook and it burst from my chest and out of my mouth, as Serverus turned around, i barred my teeth, showing him my fangs, trying to get the message across. 'No one touches or even points a wand at MY mate without getting away with it"

I smirk flittered across Severus' face, showing his horrible yellow teeth "Ahhh young Harry, long time, no see. I sure have missed you"

I growled again.

"mmm. Now that's not very polite, now is it?" he replied in answer to my growl

This time I hissed, barring my teeth once again.

"Now, now, now..." he stated as if he was scowling a five year old "last time we saw each other you were this rude and we both know how that turned out" he twitched his wand, reminding me of the torture curses he had subjected me to.

This time i spoke, however it sounded more like a hiss "Get away from my mate and family"

Snape laughed as if it was the most hilarious he had ever heard, I didn't find it amusing and neither did the Order or my family. The earlier all had their wands trained of Snape.

I watched Snape as he turned around and studied Carlisle, his face serious. He kept his eyes on Carlisle however all the while muttering "Little Harry has a mate. Hmm how interesting. I wonder how the Dark Lord will reward me when i tell him this bit of information..." The Order gasped, each and everyone one of them had believed he was a spy for them, although many had, had their doubts. Albus Dumbledore looked heart-broken.

I growled again (i was growling a lot tonight) "You won't make it that far Snape"

This time Snape turned to me when he spoke, "Is that anyway to speak to your teacher?" He asked.

It annoyed me how he spoke as if we were sharing a joke, as if we were good friends sharing a little banter. My reply was cold and dark and it whipped the smile right off his face "You're not my teacher anymore."

He turned away from me again, this time examining the rest of my vampire family, who were all barring their teeth at him. With a little smile to himself, Snape turned towards Dumbledore and spoke, "I was never yours, you old fool."

He strode towards the door, the order too stunned to act, each of them rooted to the spot (even a few had their mouths open in shock) and my family weren't sure how to act. All of them were looking towards me, hoping for some kind of clue as to what to do. However i still had my eyes on Snape, deciding whether to act but i guess the decision was made for me because just as he was about exit through the door, he turned at looked me into the eyes and said "Im so sorry Harry" I could tell he wasn't "I had to kill Remus, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and trusted just a few too many people" he grinned at me and i let loose a wail which turned into a rawr.

Pain cursed through my body at the loss of a mentor and friend quickly followed by anger; anger at the man standing in front of me, anger at Remus for dying and anger at myself for not being able to save him. Without thinking i lunged towards Serverus Snape with a cry of rage. I was quick however he was quicker; after years of practice Serverus Snape had learnt the fine art of using quick reflexes to his advantage and yelled out the torture curse, his aim was perfect and the curse met me head on. In seconds i was on the floor screaming for all i was worth as pain cursed through my body.

Then suddenly it stopped and i was left panting on the ground. I heard screaming, wails and angry growls and was surprised to find the site that greeted my eyes when i opened them; Snape lay on the floor in a heap of human flesh and Carlisle stood next to him, blood covering his shirt. With one final look down at the once former Potions master he hissed out "No one hurts my mate, no one" before rushing over to my side and scooping me into his arms, where he held me bridal style on the floor rocking me back and forth while i wept tearlessly into his collar. I wept for Remus as he held me.

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update guys. I've been really busy.**

**Hope you guys like this new update :)**

**Take Care guys.**

**Over the Rainbow**

**Chapter Five**

**Bonds are discovered**

It was one afternoon in which i stumbled across a rather interesting book about vampires. It was a few days after the news of Remus, and Hermione had dragged a rather grumpy Ron and I towards the library. It had taken some time but eventually Ron and Hermione had begun to trust me a little more and I had begun to become stronger in the way which i no longer thirsted for their blood.

We were sitting at a table located at the very end of the library, reading fairly solid books or in Ron's case eating and reading a Quidditch magazine when i saw it. I had glanced up to look at the clock once again; i had been doing it all day because my family and i were due to go hunting at six. When i noticed a book sitting on the table beside the clock, the book was red and the pages were all dog eared, the leather on the outside was ripped and worn. As soon as i picked it up a tingle of magic shot through my body making me feel alive.

As you can imagine i was instantly curious. I hid it from Ron and Hermione and decided to read it later, once everyone except vampires were fast asleep in their beds.

--

Later that night as i lay in bed, having already changed into silk pyjama bottoms i removed the worn book from the folds of my coat. The title read

"_Everything you need to know about a Vampire"_

_By Celia Knowsky_

I opened to the first page just as Carlisle crawled in behind me, his arms coming to rest around my waste and his chin rested on my shoulder as he investigated what i was reading. Not recognising the book he mumbled "What are you reading?"

I turned my head around and pecked him on the lips before replying "Just a little something i found in the library today. It's about Vampires"

Sitting up he ask if he could look at the book, once i had handed it to him he inspected it for a few minutes before handing it back. He then picked me up in his arms and paced me in between his legs so he was leaning against the bed banister and i was leaning against his chest and as i read he watched me, his hands and lips caressing the back of my neck, shoulders and back.

The first chapter explained how humans transform into vampires and the painful process involved. The second chapter talked about vampire coven and the Voulturi and the third talked about how a vampires skin glows and sparkles in the sun, these chapter I skimmed through, the fourth chapter however caught my complete attention. The title read: _A Vampire and his/her mate._

The chapter went as follows:

_A Vampire has one mate and one mate only, they spent their whole life waiting for them and could end up waiting for centuries. A Vampire can tell when they have found their mate however this may vary depending on whether the vampire meets his/her mate while they are a vampire or human. A vampires relationship with his and her mate is a very strong bond mainly based on the fact that there is always a dominate and submissive mate._

_The dominate mate is always the biggest, it is his or sometimes her job to protect their submissive mate from any threats (usually other dominate vampires) The submissive mate of the two develops a strong bond with their dominate mate normally based on the fact that they rely on their dominate to protect them. Dominants are very possessive and protective of their mates._

_Submissive's are usually very small, or the smallest of the two. Subs rely a lot on their doms to protect them. It is hard to come by a submissive without their mate because dominants rarely leave them alone in fear of another dom over powering them. Dominants are very protective and possessive especially if their sub has baby on the way-_

I stopped reading there, completely in shock.

I turned around in Carlisle's arms "I can have kids?" i asked in surprise.

At Carlisles nod and said "It is only made possible because you are a wizard. This book must be magical because it is only possible for vampire male and females to fall pregnant with the aid of magic"

I glanced down at the book again and sure enough there written was: _It is only possible for male or female subs to fall pregnant if they are a wizard or witch-_

A grin broke over my face and i let out a giggle. "You want children love?" Carlisle asked. Instead of answering verbally i decided to show him. With a quick non-verbal spell i plunged the room into darkness. Under the covers i crawled on top of Carlisle, effectively holding him down as i kissed up and down his neck, stopping at his collar bone i decided to stop there and suck particularly hard creating moans of pleasure from him, which only increased as i started thrusting my hips into his, we grinded together our hips meeting. I was panting loudly, my breath coming out in gasps.

"Harry..." Carlisle whispered, I sat on top of him my head thrown back as our hips thrust together so forcefully it would of broken a humans hip.

The passion, love and lust was there and i wanted more, it felt so good i couldn't stop moaning. With another quick non-verbal spell we were both naked making us scream in pleasure as out naked forms touched again and again, sliding against each other. When suddenly i stopped, panting i rolled to the right, bringing him with me so our position was reversed. Now he was on top as he continued to grind i whimpered "I want you in me now, make love to me" my eyes were clenched shut and i was tossing my head from side to side, without hesitation we became one.


End file.
